Safety railings generally of the type disclosed herein are used in various areas. Safety railings can be attached either to a wall adjacent a bathtub or shower, or directly to a side wall of a bathtub itself. Safety railings can also be attached to a wall adjacent a toilet. Safety railings are especially useful in aiding injured, handicapped or infirmed persons during bathing.